


Nightly Pleasure

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Gangbang, Hot Tub, Implied Relationships, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys decide to take a break from the cameras and fans, they end up on a house in a private part of the beach. A late night jacuzzi turns into something more when they spot a girl on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr. Enjoy!

"Who owns this house?" Liam asked, as he walked down the hall, suitcase rattling along behind him.

Louis shrugged. "I don't know. It was in the paper, thought it'd be good idea to relax without any fans for a while. Pretty decent place though."

"Isn't it going to be busy?" Harry asked, leaving his case at the bottom of the stairs. "We're right on the beach."

"I asked that, the owner says this part's private property. No tourists." Louis kicked Harry's case. "Move it, Harold."

Harry dragged the suitcase against the wall and stood aside to let Louis through. "How many rooms?" he asked, catching the back of Louis' t-shirt.

"One," Louis called down. "Has a balcony and everything. There's access to the roof, but I'm not entirely sure what's up there."

Niall left Zayn with his suitcase and scampered through the ground floor. Whenever the band entered a new hotel or venue, he'd always scout the place out, looking for secret hiding places and comfortable spots for naps. It was his favourite game, second only to 'Let's Tickle Louis Until He Wets Himself.' He searched through the living room, discovering the disguised cupboard set into the wall beneath the TV and the DVDs and CDs within. He tested out the wicker couches with their yellow cushions to make sure they were comfortable. He flicked through the TV channels, memorising the numbers of the sports channels.

Moving onto the kitchen, Niall opened every cupboard and drawer, cataloguing the various edible items. Right at the back of the kitchen, past the six-seater dining table and chandelier, was a bar with padded stools and beer on tap. Crossing his fingers, he opened the glass cabinet at the back and jumped with joy. Fully stocked.

"Boys!" he yelled. "Come look what I've found!"

Liam was the first to appear, sliding his arm around Niall's waist as he admired the younger's findings. Louis was next, perching on the bar and running his hands over the engravings on the edge. He nodded, impressed.

"I didn't get to see this on the tour," he said, fiddling with the tap. "Is there actually beer in this?"

"One way to find out," Niall grinned, crouching down beneath the spout.

Louis pulled the tap, watching as the beer poured into Niall's mouth. It dribbled down his chin and quickly formed a pool on the floor. Liam frowned at the pair, but left them to it. Now that the bar had been discovered, he knew it wouldn't be long before it was raided.

Liam managed to hold them back until after dinner. The pizzas had arrived, been paid for and eaten all in the space of ten short minutes. It was dark outside now, the only light coming in through the windows from the moon and the lighthouse just down the beach. Several glasses of beer had been downed and now Louis was determined to explore the roof.

"Lou, it's  _dark_ ," Liam protested. "What if you fall off the edge and hit your head or something? We're too far out for the ambulance to get here quickly."

Louis laughed. "I'm not stupid enough to fall off the edge. Now come on, don't be a pussy."

Louis bounced up onto the roof. Zayn made to follow, but Liam caught his arm. He wanted to make sure it was absolutely safe first. There was no way he'd put his boys in unnecessary danger.

There was a moment of silence. Then:

"Help me! I fell! LIAM, HELP!"

Liam sprinted up the steps and stopped in the doorway to find Louis rolling on the floor, laughing. Liam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a railing around the edge of the roof, so the hazard of falling was gone. The hazard of being thrown, however, was still there.

"You're this close to having an accident, you know that?" Liam said, frowning angrily at the eldest.

Louis stopped rolling and lay still, gasping for breath. He looked up, met Liam's irritated gaze, and started laughing again.

"What happened?" Niall asked, coming up behind Liam. "Did he trick you?" Liam didn't say anything, but Niall grinned and tickled him. "Aw, LiLi was worried!"

"Get off," Liam grumbled, but instead of pushing the blonde away he pulled him closer. He'd always had a soft spot for Niall.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Louis said, propping himself up on his elbows. He'd seemingly recovered."Jacuzzi!"

He pointed excitedly to the round, wood-panelled structure on the other end of the roof. The jacuzzi was lit up by spotlights around the rim and underneath the water. Louis had obviously turned it on before he'd started yelling, because it was beginning to bubble and churn. Harry stepped forward and dipped his hand in the water.

"I want to get in," he announced, taking off his shirt.

"You don't have swimming trunks on," Zayn said, frowning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Why would I want to wear trunks in a jacuzzi? Have you never been in one naked before?"

"Considering I've only been in a jacuzzi with either strangers or family before, no," Zayn replied, unbuckling his belt.

"Does this count as skinny dipping?" Louis asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked, stepping into the water.

"Hold on," Liam said. "We're just going to strip and get into a hot tub naked,  _together_ , on a roof where anybody could see us?"

"Pretty much," Louis nodded, landing on Harry's lap. "Come on, Li, it's late at night and we've all seen each other naked before. In fact, we've all fucked each other before, and you should be shameless considering your kinks. Just hurry up and get in. You need to relax a bit."

The boys managed to hold out until they'd made Liam tipsy. Not completely drunk; they still wanted him to remember what happened tomorrow morning. Louis trailed his hand up Liam's thigh, gripping the base of his cock, and leaned over to kiss him.

"What was that?" Zayn asked, frowning. He twisted round to look at the beach. "Thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," Niall shrugged, cuddling up to Zayn's side.

The light from the lighthouse swung round in their direction, briefly illuminating the roof. Louis and Liam's silhouettes flickered momentarily onto the sand below then vanished just as fast. Louis began to slide from Harry's lap.

"There it was again," Zayn said suddenly, sitting up straighter to get a better look. "It sounded like someone moaning."

Harry nodded. "I heard it too. Where's it coming from?"

The sound came again, carried towards them on the breeze. Niall nodded absently, scanning the beach for any signs of life. The lighthouse swung round again and Zayn was suddenly on his feet, pointing at something by the water's edge.

"There!" he exclaimed, as the light faded. "There was a girl on the beach. Did you see her?"

The three boys waited patiently until the beach was lit up again. Now that they knew where to look, they had extra seconds to look at the girl. She was facing the water, her white dress pulled up to her stomach. He hands were between her legs. Niall's eyes grew wide.

"Is she- is she  _masturbating_?" he asked, voice suddenly hoarse with want. "Is is still called that when a girl does it?" _  
_

"I think she is," Zayn nodded. "Fuck. I want her." His cock rose a little in the water.

Harry picked Louis up and unceremoniously dumped him on Liam's lap. Louis squeaked and pulled away from Liam to glare at Harry. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To get a girl," Harry declared, stepping out of the jacuzzi.

Louis looked at Zayn for an explanation.

"There's a girl fingering herself on the beach and we want to fuck her, so Harry's going to get her," Zayn told him.

"Why weren't we told?" Louis asked, offended. "Maybe we want to fuck this girl too! Right, Liam?"

Liam nodded, dazed. "Definitely," he agreed.

Harry stepped out onto the soft sand, twirling the handcuffs on his finger. Louis had bought them for him as a joke Christmas present last year, but they'd been used so much more than any other present he'd ever received. His plan was to take the girl back up to the boys triumphantly, like a hunter's prize kill, but his lack of pockets almost ruined the surprise. He headed straight for her, wishing he'd thought to dry his feet before coming outside.

The girl had her eyes closed, head back. Her knees were bent, legs slightly spread. Harry noted her pants were made from red lace, her hand down the front. Her black hair was spread around her head like a dark halo, fair skin almost as light as the sand. Harry tiptoed around her, kneeling between her legs and leaving the handcuffs lying beside him. He watched her as she curled her fingers for a moment, her moan loud and clear this close, then reached out to stroke her knee.

She backed up, retracting her fingers and staring at him with wide brown eyes. Her legs snapped closed as if she didn't want him to see, yet she maintained eye contact with him shamelessly. He saw she wasn't wearing a bra, the strap of her dress falling over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked, icily.

Harry bit his lip. "I just wanted to help you out," he replied innocently. "It's always better with two, y'know. Or six, if you want to come up to join my friends and I."

She cast her gaze over to the beach house. "Nobody's supposed to live there," she murmured, looking back at him.

"We've rented it," Harry told her. "What's your name, love?"

"Rabia," she said warily, looking him up and down. "I already know who you are."

"Well?" Harry asked, growing impatient. "Do you want to come up to play with me and the boys or not?"

Rabia finally relaxed, letting her legs part again. "Depends how good you are," she decided, leaning back on her elbows.

Harry grinned. He loved sexual challenges. Despite his reputation, people still seemed to doubt his bedroom skills. He pushed her legs apart and rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb through her underwear.

"Trust me, Rabia," he said, eyes sparkling with glee. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

He reached forward and pulled her pants down her legs with his teeth. She watched him, waiting for him to impress her. Harry rubbed over her pussy with his fingers before plunging his index and middle fingers straight into her. Not expecting it, Rabia gasped at the sensation and threw her head back, panting. Harry grinned wider, using his other hand to peel the top of her dress away from her body. She wasn't wearing a bra. He pinched her nipples, rolling them between the pads of his fingers and crooked the two digits her had inside her, using the thumb of the same hand to rub her clit. Rabia moaned loudly, and Niall whistled from the roof.

"Is that your friends?" she panted.

Harry nodded. "They really like you," he told her. "Have I impressed you enough yet?"

She drew in enough breath to scoff. "Not even close, Styles."

Harry shrugged and crawled forward, lowering his head. He licked her with the tip of his tongue, gauging her reaction. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He smiled and sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling his lips around it. She whimpered, reaching down to grab his hair. Harry let her, licking flat over her pussy and twisting his fingers.

Rabia's previous fingering combined with Harry's licking meant she was very close. "Harry..." she moaned, pressing against his lips.

Harry didn't want her to cum just yet. He pulled out his fingers and crawled up her body, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Come back with me," he whispered. "Be our prisoner for the night."

Rabia nodded, biting her lip again. "Please."

Harry pushed three fingers into her this time and curled them just right. Rabia almost screamed as she came, clenching around him. Harry swiftly withdrew from her body, rolling her over and holding her hands behind her back. He fastened the handcuffs around her wrists and turned her back over to see her glaring at him.

"What was that for?" she asked, irritated.

"I said you'd be our prisoner for the night," Harry shrugged. "Prisoners aren't free to do what they like." He slid a single finger into her pussy. "You're getting wet again. You secretly like this, don't you?"

Rabia hesitated, then nodded. Harry smiled.

"We won't do anything you don't want us to," he promised, taking his finger out and sucking her juices from it. "Let me show you off upstairs, then I'll release you."

Rabia nodded again and Harry fumbled for her underwear. He made sure her dress folded down over her front, exposing her breasts, and tucked the skirt into the top, showing off her pussy. She was beginning to dribble down her legs. He mopped it up with her underwear and parted her lips.

"I'll take it out upstairs," he told her, pushing the fabric of her wet underwear into her mouth. "Your mouth'll be stuffed with other things."

He stood up, hoisting her over his shoulder. Rabia squealed behind the makeshift gag at the sudden movement, but kept as still as she could. Harry took her through the house and up onto the roof, where he gained a round of applause.

"Nice technique," Louis nodded, handing him a drink to celebrate their find.

"Her name's Rabia," Harry told them. "She likes to be impressed."

Zayn had fetched another round of drinks and some other items while Harry had been down at the beach. They were sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi on a silver tray. A bowl of ice, a chocolate bar, camera and something wrapped in paper.

"Well let's impress her then," Niall said, gulping down the rest of his beer.

Harry set Rabia down, stroking over her cheek. He leaned close and whispered, "We want you to resist. Fight, but don't scream, okay?"

Rabia nodded. Harry smiled and turned her around to face the jacuzzi. Liam whistled.

"Good find," he said, nodding slowly.

Harry grinned. "Thanks. What are we doing first?"

"Well, Zayn fetched the vibrator," Louis said, unwrapping the object on the tray. "We figured she could suck us off here with this in her, then we'd have fun with the food and maybe take her to the bedroom. All while taking pictures, of course."

Harry slid Rabia's dress down her body and left it on the floor. He pulled her underwear out of her mouth and lifted her into the jacuzzi.

"Bend over," he ordered, pushing her down.

She nearly toppled into the water, had it not been for Louis catching her. Grinning, he tilted her face towards him.

"What do you say to sucking me off?" he asked, cupping her face.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

Louis hid his growing grin. That was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. Instead, he tutted.

"Ladies don't talk like that, love. Whores, however, do. And whores suck dick. So get to it."

He pushed her head under the water and straight onto his cock. Moaning, he held her down as she sucked his tip, then let her back up for a gasp of air. Throwing his head back as he pushed her down again, he bit his lip.

At the other end of the jacuzzi, Harry and Zayn were figuring out how to work the vibrator. They'd never used it before. Harry had already coated it in lube.

"It won't wash off, will it?" Zayn asked.

"Shouldn't do, it's silicone-based." Harry turned it over in his hands. "This is waterproof, right?"

"Should be. Hurry up, Harry."

Harry covered his fingers in lube too and pushed one straight into Rabia's ass. Bubbles erupted from Louis' lap and the eldest pulled her up again to gasp for air.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to look around.

Louis pulled her back to look at him with her hair. "Whores don't speak unless spoken to, do they?" he teased. "Get back on my dick. I want to cum down your throat."

Harry was three fingers deep now, stretching her quickly. It was after midnight and the sun rose early in summer. They had to do this quickly then move inside. Presuming she was stretched enough, he pushed the toy into her slowly, twisting it once it was all the way in. Louis groaned as Rabia made a similar noise around his cock and pulled her back up for air. Zayn tossed the remote into the air, caught it, and switched the toy on.

Rabia immediately squealed and wiggled in Louis' grasp. The vibrator buzzed away inside her as Louis passed her over to Liam, who wasted no time in pulling her straight onto his cock. Niall unwrapped the chocolate bar, licking it.

"Remember the first time we did this?" he asked, grinning.

"Turned more into rimming than anything else," Zayn nodded. "Very messy."

"Lucky we're in a jacuzzi then, isn't it?"

Niall parted Rabia's legs a little and pushed a single finger into her pussy. Harry caught his arm.

"I got up to three, she won't need it," he said. "Just go straight for it."

Niall nodded and carefully lined the chocolate bar up with Rabia's entrance. The sweet was thin and long, and slid in easily. Rabia shifted as Liam let her up for air.

"What is that?" she asked curiously, trying to look round.

"Chocolate," Niall giggled.

"And why is-"

Rabia moaned. Niall had bitten the end of the chocolate bar off, licking up her pussy as he did so. Liam pulled her back down onto his cock and Niall continued to eat and lick between her legs. It was messy and noisy, but nobody cared. Zayn turned the vibrator off and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Watch," Zayn winked, reaching for an ice cube.

He pushed the ice cube past Rabia's rim, eliciting a low moan from the girl. Zayn made sure the ice was just inside her and reinserted the vibrator, turning it on. The cold inside her made Rabia whine around Liam's cock and he came into her mouth. She was forced to swallow it or drown.

Louis sulked. "Liam! We agreed to wait until we moved to the bedroom!"

"Well I'm sorry she's good with her mouth!" Liam replied, eyes hooded. "I don't even know how you managed to hold back."

Rabia pulled off of Liam's cock herself, gasping for air. Niall began to lick her walls in an effort to clean up the melted chocolate. Rabia's knees wobbled and gave out, leaving Zayn to catch her.

"Not yet," he said, grinning. "We're not finished with you yet."

"Will we move ahead?" Harry asked, finishing his drink.

"Let's do it," Louis nodded, getting out of the jacuzzi.

The boys towelled themselves and Rabia off. Liam lifted her over his shoulder as she thrashed about and carried her down to the bedroom. The bed was big enough to fit all five of them, it was part of the reason Louis had chosen this particular beach house, and Liam supposed Rabia would be able to squeeze in as well. He laid her on the bed, hands pinned behind her back, and spread her legs.

As he was eating her out, the other boys appeared with more drinks. Zayn switched the camera on and snapped a few pictures of the couple of the bed.

"We didn't get any pictures upstairs," he said, frowning. "Liam, let her go a minute, I want a picture of her sucking my dick."

Liam pulled away, licking his glistening lips, and lifted Rabia off the bed and onto her knees in front of Zayn. Rabia stared up at him, looking innocent with her round eyes. Zayn threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her onto his dick.

"I want to cum over your face," he told her, getting the camera ready.

Harry lay back on the bed, Liam between his legs. According to all the boys, Liam was the best at giving head, not Harry, despite what many fans thought. Zayn took a few pictures of them as well as Rabia. She let his cock slip out of her mouth and he slapped her cheek with it.

"You've been watching far too much porn, mate," Louis snorted. "People don't actually do that."

"I don't see why not," Zayn shrugged, doing it again. Precome smeared over Rabia's cheek and he pushed the head back into her mouth again.

"Wait, hold on," Harry said, struggling to sit up. Liam made a slurping noise around his cock. "How are we going to do this? She's only got three holes, two of us are going to have to sit out."

"Don't be silly, Harold," Louis scoffed. "We'll manage to fit two in her ass and two in her cunt."

"Fair enough, but what position can we do that in?"

"We'll figure something out," Niall shrugged, popping an ice cube into his mouth and getting down on his knees in front of Louis.

Zayn was close. He pulled out of Rabia's mouth and began stroking himself with one hand, holding the camera in the other. He set it to film and aimed it at Rabia just as he came. His cum streaked her cheeks and dripped from her eyelashes, making her close her eyes. He took a few more pictures, then dragged her onto the bed with him.

"Are we going to do this or not, because I don't think I'm going to get any more than two tonight," he said, tapping Harry's thigh.

"Yeah, let's just do it," Harry agreed, pulling Liam off. The brown-eyed boy looked up at him, disappointed. "Mouth, cunt or ass, Li?"

"Cunt, please," Liam replied, resting his head on the bed covers.

"You lie back then." Harry moved to the end of the bed, next to Rabia. He stroked her hair. "Are you going to be a good little toy for us?"

Rabia made a sound that could have been a whine, but with all the throat-sucking she'd endured, it came out more like a snarl. Harry chuckled, leaning over to nibble her earlobe.

"Have we impressed you yet, love?" he whispered, voice low and raspy. "Are you going to fantasise about tonight the next time you're fingering yourself on the beach? Maybe in the morning you can give us a show." He tugged harshly on her earlobe and Rabia gasped. "Go and sit on Liam's cock like a good slut. Ride him hard, and maybe I'll join him in your cunt. Would you like that, hmm? Two large cocks in you at the same time? But then, what about Louis, Zayn and Niall? They need holes too. Five, big, juicy cocks in you, fucking you senseless... You won't be able to  _walk_  tomorrow."

Niall and Louis crawled onto the bed. Louis had a purple box in his hands. He fished out four condoms and passed one to Liam, Zayn and Harry, keeping one for himself. When Niall turned to him, disappointed, he shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that, you get her mouth," Louis replied, ripping open the packet.

Liam helped Rabia onto his cock once the condom was in place. Rabia gasped, unable to support herself because of the restraints. Harry caught her waist, hesitating.

"Do I need to finger her first?" he asked, looking round.

"Don't bother," Louis smirked. "A girl who fingers herself on the beach is asking for a good fucking."

Harry nodded, but went in slowly anyway. Rabia's whimpers turned to moans as soon as he was halfway in. Harry decided she was ready, and swiftly bottomed out. Rabia gasped, falling forward.

"Twist round, Harry," Zayn said, kneeling behind the youngest.

Harry moved so he was laying on his back, perpendicular to Liam, who'd brought his knees up for more room. Zayn knelt over the top of Harry, turning slightly to the left to let Louis come in on his other side. Zayn twisted the vibrator, which he'd turned off but left in upstairs, and pulled it out, stretching over to leave it on the bedside table. Niall knelt beside Liam's head, fisting Rabia's hair.

She screamed in pleasure as Zayn and Louis both entered her, feeling her stretch around them. The burning sensation was painful, but she loved it. Niall pulled her onto his cock, shuffling forward so she wasn't as stretched between them. It took the boys a while to find a rhythm, but they soon became synchronised.

Rabia mumbled something around Niall's dick, making the Irish boy moan. Louis chuckled.

"Did the vibrations tell you what she said?" he panted, reaching forward to grasp Rabia's throat.

"Think she said harder," Niall replied, holding her down on him.

"That can be arranged."

Louis snapped his hips forward, making Rabia cry out half in pain and half in pleasure. Zayn matched his speed, but having cum already, he was feeling the slight tinge of overstimulation with every thrust. He was the first to cum, bending over Rabia's back and shouting out nonsense.

Liam was the next to give in, reaching up to fondle and kiss Rabia's breasts. He tugged on her nipple and it sent her over the edge; with a cry she came and Louis gripped her hips to keep her upright. He finished third, crawling around the bed to help Niall out.

Harry finished last, pulling Rabia down onto his chest. As Louis disposed of their dirty condoms and fetched wipes for everyone, Harry unlocked the handcuffs and threw them aside. Rabia feared they would kick her out; they had, after all, found her on the beach. Instead, Liam turned down the covers and patted the mattress beside him.

"You're not going to kick me out?" she asked quietly.

"Why would we do that?" Niall replied, grinning lazily. "We'd never treat a girl like that. That was all just for fun, and you were very, very good for us. Got with it right away, unlike that last girl." He shook his head. "She screamed like we were killing her."

Rabia's heart dropped. "You've done this before?" she asked. Now that she knew she wasn't as special as she'd thought, she felt used.

"Yes, but not all of them are as perfect as you," Zayn told her, bringing her away from a protesting Harry. "You're even good at cuddling, and that almost never happens."

Rabia let Zayn lay her down between himself and Liam, curling her legs slightly. Harry kissed her ankles and got comfortable on the other side of Liam. Niall moved to sit behind Zayn, but Louis jumped in first.

"If you kick me in the head again, Liam, I'll murder you," Niall sulked, curling up around Rabia's feet.

"You said that last time too," Liam mumbled, sliding an arm around Rabia's waist.

Louis reached over Zayn to wipe Rabia's face clean. "Do you want copies of the pictures, love?" he asked, tapping her shoulder. "I'd advise not showing them to anyone though."

"We'll see in the morning," Rabia decided, clutching his wrist.

Louis nodded. "Good call. We're too tired to be making important decisions like that."

"Shut up and sleep," Harry muttered.

"Sure. Good idea."

"Louis!"

The next morning was slow. The boys and Rabia showered together, exchanging friendly kisses and soft touches. Harry made breakfast, and shortly after they'd cleaned up Rabia announced she had to go.

"They'll start looking for me," she explained, getting to her feet.

Louis reached forward and caught her wrist. "Can't you stay for a while?" he pleaded. "Just for a little bit?"

"I think I've already overstayed my welcome," she replied, adjusting her dress.

"Don't be silly," Zayn said, standing up. "You're welcome back any time."

He hugged her, tilting her face up to kiss her. Harry was next, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Louis and Niall both gave her hugs, Niall handing her the pictures from last night with a cheeky grin. Liam kissed her.

"Here," he said, handing her a slip of paper. "Our numbers. Phone sex does exist, you know."

Rabia smiled. "Here." She reached around him and tucked her red lacy underwear into his back pocket and patted his bum. "Something to remember me by."

"Maybe you can have it back next time," Liam called as she headed for the door.

"If I'm lucky," Rabia replied, closing the door behind her.


End file.
